Quêtes principales
=Petite voix/didacticiel= Un volcan s'éteint, une petite voix s'éveille Gné? Gnaaa! *baille* Ah tiens, voilà ma nouvelle recrue. T'arrives vachement tôt. J'étais en train de rêver d'une nymphe nue sirotant du jus de papaye sur une feuille de rhododendron géante. C'te pied! 'Fin bref, j'vais t'expliquer rapidement 2 ou 3 trucs. Moi, je suis ta conscience, en gros, si tu penses à des choses sales c'est moi qui serai en première ligne. Donc t'évites! Je te donnerai des conseils, ainsi que des quêtes pour occuper les saucisses qui te servent de doigts. Pour ce qui est de ta venue ici, tu es là pour dégommer le grand méchant du jeu, original hein, un fumier de la pire espèce du nom de Kramer. Ce naze s'en est pris au monde de Druidik parce que sa guerre contre les druides blancs l'ennuyait. Résultat c'est le foutoir un peu partout et t'es là pour corriger le tir... Quoi? Comment ça, de quelle manière on va s'y prendre? Chaque chose en son temps, ne commence pas à vouloir mettre la dinde avec les boeufs. Bon, histoire de te mettre en patte, j't'ai matérialisé quelques équipements, va voir dans ton inventaire et équipe-toi de ces quelques guenilles, t'auras meilleure allure et c'est pô du luxe... Ce qui fait que tu ne resteras pas une quiche de druide, c'est que tu possèdes des aptitudes et des talents comme 'ARMURE LEGERE'. Quand tu vas dans APTITUDES/TALENTS tu peux y voir ta progression dans ces 2 catégories. Quand tu passes ta souris devant DEXTERITE ou ARMURE LEGERE il y a une description pour t'en dire plus. On en parlera en détails dès que tu auras validé cette quête. Dans l'ordre : *Tu vas dans INVENTAIRE, *Tu cliques sur les vêtements pour les placer aux bons endroits, *Tu reviens sur la page de jeu en cliquant sur "RETOUR AU JEU", Tu verras alors une action "VALIDER LA QUÊTE" dans la barre du bas. Tu n'auras qu'à cliquer dessus! Allez, je suis super sympa, dans ton inventaire tu trouveras 10 potions d'énergie mineure (15 points d'énergie chacune) qui te permettront de te rebooster un peu quand tu seras fatigué. Des potions plus balèzes sont disponibles dans le SHOP si tu en veux plus, sinon tu récupères normalement 15 points d'énergie chaque heure. *'Taches': * (Equiper) chemise en tissu : 0 / 1 * (Equiper) pantalon en tissu : 0 / 1 *'Récompenses': * 10 potions d'énergie mineure Les nécessités de petite voix Voilà, c'est bien on avance! Bon faut que je nous parle des APTITUDES/TALENTS. Les aptitudes nous permettent d'être au top de MES capacités: force, endurance, dextérité etc... Tu gagnes des points quand tu finis des missions principales ou secondaires, regardes toujours en bas du texte des quêtes, ta récompense est toujours indiquée. Je te conseille de répartir équitablement les points, vu que tu débutes...mais sinon tu peux placer ces points comme tu veux. Regarde bien à quoi elles servent et fait pas n'importe quoi hein! Clique sur 'APTITUDES/TALENTS', tu verras que t'as gagné 7 points en validant la quête précédente. Les TALENTS te permettent tout un tas de chose super sympa, je t'en parlerai un peu plus tard en détails! Bon! j'ai besoin que tu ailles me récolter 50 unités d'écorces. Il s'agit d'une ressource commune BOIS. Quand tu auras fini ça, tu trouveras dans ton inventaire 20 potions de soins mineurs (redonne au moins 5 points de santé chacune) je remonterai ton énergie au max et t'auras aussi 50 pièces d'or. Tu auras aussi 7 points d'aptitude de plus que tu n'oublieras pas de répartir hein! Pour trouver du bois il faut aller... bah dans une forêt, au sud d'ici par exemple!! Allez hop hop hop!! Après oublie pas de revenir au REFUGE DES DRUIDES pour valider ta quête. *'Taches': * (Posséder) écorce : 0 / 50 *'Récompenses': * 20 potions de soin mineur * 50 pièces d'or * Aptitudes: +7 points * Regain d'énergie maximun Petite voix vous aide Bon, tu as récupéré au moins 50 unités de bois, mais tu as certainement aussi récupéré des branches d'aranis. Tu verras toutes ces ressources dans ton inventaire, tu cliques sur INVENTAIRE puis l'onglet RESSOURCES. Quand tu voudras trouver des ressources, tu pourras en trouver 2 types distincts, commun (écorce) ou peu commun (branche d'aranis). Il existe 8 genres de ressources, tu connais déjà BOIS les autres sont : CHAMPIGNONS, RESIDUS MAGIQUES, VEGETAUX, RESTES ANIMAL, INSECTES, ROCHES ET CRISTAUX. Il y a des actions précises pour chaque genre de ressource. Tu les trouveras dans des environnements précis (forêt on trouve du bois, montagne des roches etc...) Ta prochaine mission c'est de trouver 50 unités de brindilles. Je te donne un indice, la brindille est un végétal. Quand t'auras fini cette mission je t'apprendrai le talent ARMES BATON , je te filerai 1 bâton en bois, 10 points de moral, 7 points d'aptitudes et encore une fois t'auras ton énergie au max mais ça, ça durera pas! oublie pas de revenir au REFUGE DES DRUIDES pour valider ta quête et c'est promis, je te parle en détail des TALENTS! *'Taches': * (Posséder) brindille : 0 / 50 *'Récompenses': * 1 bâton en bois * Talent: Armes Baton * Aptitudes: +7 points * Moral: +10 points * Regain d'énergie maximun Petite voix s'ennuie Bon, je pense qu'on a compris comment récuperer des ressources, cool. Maintenant on va attaquer un gros morceau! Les TALENTS. Les talents s'apprennent et s'améliorent. ils s'apprennent en finissant des quêtes (ce sera indiqué dans les récompenses) ou en dépensant un peu de notre or chez un prof'. Les personnes que tu croiseras dans le monde de Druidik auront certainement des talents à t'apprendre, tout dépendra de ton niveau et de l'or que t'as sur toi. Là tu possèdes 2 talents, ARMES BÂTON et ARMURE LÉGÈRE. Le premier te donne des bonus dans la valeur d'attaque des armes de ce type, et le deuxième te donne des bonus de défense sur les équipement de ce type. Tous les talents s'améliorent à chaque fois que tu les utilises! Tape avec un bâton en bois ou encaisse des dégâts sur ton armure en tissu et tes talents augmenteront au fur et à mesure du temps. Ha oui, le plus important quand même... quand t'as un talent qui s'améliore, ça veut peut-être dire que tu peux fabriquer de nouveaux objets par toi même, alors regarde de temps en temps la page de FABRICATIONS, pour vérifier si t'as pas des nouveautés. Allez maintenant fais moi rêver et va poutrer 5 araignées géantes. Pour que tu sois bien dans ton corps comme moi je suis bien dans ta tête, je t'ai mis des vêtements en tissu dans ton inventaire. Oublie pas de les équiper au besoin. Tu trouveras ces bestioles dans la forêt juste au SUD d'ici... t'auras qu'à utiliser l'action 'Chasser un ennemi'. Je te récompenserai avec 1 chouette anneau de bois(FORCE+10), 7 points d'aptitude, 10 points de moral et 50 pièces d'or. *'Taches': * (Tuer) araignée géante : 0 / 5 *'Récompenses': * 1 anneau de bois * 50 pièces d'or * Aptitudes: +7 points * Moral: +10 points Petite voix tricote Bon voilà tu sais poutrer, t'as vu comment tu peux améliorer tes aptitudes, tes talents mais c'est pas tout! Ton talent ARMURE LEGERE s'améliore à chaque fois que tu encaisses des dégâts avec une armure de ce type (en tissu par exemple), et quand il s'améliore tu peux, de temps en temps, fabriquer de nouvelles choses. Là ton talent est assez bas mais te permet quand même de fabriquer certains éléments en tissu. Tu verras aussi dans la page FABRICATIONS et l'onglet ARTEFACT que tu peux fabriquer du tissu! Élément essentiel pour faire tes frusques du moment! Comme tu pourras le voir, la fabrication d'un lot de 5 tissus demande ces ingrédients: 10 unités de bave de crapaud (résidus magiques peu commun), 10 unités de brindille (végétal commun), 10 unités d'os de poulet (reste animal commun). Ta mission c'est d'avoir sur toi 20 unités de chacune de ces ressources et de posséder au moins 30 unités de tissu, t'inquiète pas, je t'en donne déjà 25 unités, au cas où... * Vas dans un chemin mystique (pas très loin au sud-ouest du refuge des druides) pour trouver de la Bave de crapaud et des os de poulet. * Vas dans la forêt (juste au sud du refuge) pour trouver des brindilles. Gaffe à toi quand même, ramasser des ressources c'est pas sans risques, pendant que t'es penché à ramasser du bois, tu vois pas forcément qui vient par derrière, alors équipe toi bien quand même! Au cas où, prends ces 10 outils pour ARME BATON et pour ARMURE LEGERES(visible dans l'inventaire, onglet ARTEFACT), tu en auras besoin parce que les armes et les vêtements que t'as sont pas éternels. Oublie pas non plus que si t'es en manque d'énergie tu peux utiliser les potions d'énergie que je t'ai filé la dernière fois. Reviens me parler au refuge des druides pour valider ta quête. J'aurai 7 points d'aptitude, 10 points de moral et 100 pièces d'or pour toi. *'Taches': * (Posséder) tissu : 25 / 30 * (Posséder) brindille : 0 / 20 * (Posséder) os de poulet : 0 / 20 * (Posséder) bave de crapaud : 0 / 20 *'Récompenses': * 100 pièces d'or * Aptitudes: +7 points * Moral: +10 points Fin du commencement Bon ben voilà, si je fais le récap on sait comment on augmente les aptitudes (tu as pensé à placer les derniers points?), les talents (verifie si t'as pas débloqué de nouvelles recettes), on sait aussi fabriquer des objets et on sait se battre! Bon, c'est je crois que le tutoriel est fini alors... Heu non attends! j'allais juste oublier le plus important !! Écoute bien parce que si tu passes à côté de ce que je vais te dire tu vas te prendre râteaux sur râteaux! Tu as vu que tu possèdes 4 jauges de couleur sur la page principale : ÉNERGIE (en violet) Se perd quand tu te déplaces et quand tu fais des actions. Tu récupères 15 points d'énergie /heure. SANTÉ (en rouge) Se perd quand tu te prends une raclée! Tu récupères 2 points de santé/heure. Quand t'es à zéro tu es directement ressuscité au refuge des druides avec 15 points de moral en moins, ainsi qu'une perte de 50% de ton EA et tu récupères 50% de ta santé max... fait gaffe à toi! ÉNERGIE ASTRALE (en bleu ciel) Te permettra bientôt de fabriquer des objets magiques comme des bagues, couronnes, parchemins etc... Tu verras, dans la page FABRICATION il sera indiqué la quantité d'EA de nécessaire, comme n'importe quel ingrédient. Tu récupères 2EA/heure. MORAL (en vert) Il fonctionne comme un baromètre et te donne des bonus ou des malus sur tes actions. Quand tu possèdes 50 au moral, ton bonus est neutre, plus tu te rapproches de 100, et plus tes actions seront efficaces...Le ramassage de ressources, les combats et l'utilisation de certains objets sont directement influencés par ton moral, donc surveille le bien! T'as compris c'est super important! Fais super attention, si ton moral descend en dessous de 50 tes actions seront moins efficaces. Tu gagnes du moral en récompense de quêtes principales ou secondaires, mais tu en gagnes aussi quand tu bats un ennemi, mais tu en perds quand tu te prends une raclée. Au cas où t'es en galère de moral (ça risque d'arriver...), sache que tu possèdes ta chambre (juste à droite du refuge des druides), et là tu pourras faire le kéké avec ton ombre pour l'augmenter, ça te fera du bien de te la jouer un peu! Si ton moral est au dessus de 50, tu perds 1 point/heure. S'il est en dessous de 50 tu gagne 4 points/heure. Le moral se stabilise normalement à la position neutre (50 points). Des potions d'énergie, santé, EA et moral sont disponibles également dans le SHOP. Bref, pour bien terminer ce tutorial va dégommer 5 crevures. Quand t'auras fini tu iras directement voir Coupdeboule, ce gros bourrin de lutin va te valider ta quête et il t'en donnera une autre principale. Tu pourras trouver des crevures dans les 'chemins mystiques' ou au 'bord des lacs'. A n'importe quel moment tu pourras aller dans les environnements que tu as débloqués pour essayer de remplir les missions secondaires (action de quête verte). Elles te permettront surtout de gagner de l'or et des objets à condition que tu les fasses bien. Tu peux avoir jusqu'à 10 quêtes secondaires en même temps, c'est pas beau la vie? Même moi je pourrais te demander des choses, tu n'auras qu'à revenir au refuge des druides! Allez! Va buter ces 5 crevures et va voir Coupdeboule! Je te matérialiserai 10 potions de vie mineur, 10 morceaux de tissus, 10 potions de moral mineur et 100 pièce d'or. *'Taches': * (Tuer) crevure : 0 / 5 *'Récompenses': * 10 potions de vie mineur * 10 potions de moral mineur * 10 morceaux de tissus * 100 pièces d'or ='Quêtes Principales - Page 1'= * Coupdeboule * Galadiel * Malandra * Grigob ='Quêtes Principales - Page 2'= * Dragonne * Fréhak * Naïma * Elémentaire de lave =L'aventure dans l'ordre= * 7 Au voleur! (Coupdeboule) * 8 La chasse aux crapauds (Galadiel) * 9 La chasse aux araignées (Galadiel) * 10 La chasse aux loups (Galadiel) * 11 La chasse aux vampires (Galadiel) * 12 Le défi de Toutoune (Galadiel) * 13 L'estomac sur les talons (Galadiel) * 14 Un livre sur le moi (Malandra) * 15 Les lectures de Coupdeboule (Coupdeboule) * 16 L'estomac encore sur les talons (Malandra) * 17 La libération des gobelins (Malandra) * 18 Grigob libre (Grigob) * 19 Des frusques pour le gobelin (Grigob) * 20 Plus vite que son ombre (Grigob) * 21 Sa cabane au fond d'la clairière (Grigob) * 22 Bon voisinage... (Grigob) * 23 Tête de gobelin! (Grigob) * 24 Les sabots du centaure (Galadiel) * 25 Malandra c'est ma copine à moi! (Galadiel) * 26 L'écriture qu'on ne lit pas (Malandra) * 27 Quand ça fume y'a pas de plaisir (Dragonne) * 28 C'est clair comme de la roche... (Dragonne) * 29 Les amis c'est fait pour ça... (Malandra) * 30 L'écriture qu'on ne lit toujours pas... (Galadiel) * 31 Les doigts de golem (Fréhak) * 32 Des brigands encombrants (Fréhak) * 33 Des cailloux et des pierres (Fréhak) * 34 Envouter le cristal (Malandra) * 35 Rencontre avec Naïma (Naïma) * 36 Un peu de protection (Naïma) * 37 Un vêtement qui en jette! (Naïma) * 38 Une nymphe, ça queen énormément... (Naïma) * 39 Le cadeau de Graak (Coupdeboule) * 40 Point de croix (Coupdeboule) * 41 Des feuilles dans les cheveux (Coupdeboule) * 42 L'humour Gobelin (Grigob) * 43 Je t'aime, moi non plus (Naïma) * 44 Je te hais, moi aussi (Naïma) * 45 C'est pas troll (Grigob) * 46 La chasse aux scavens (Fréhak) * 47 Les roches de la source du monde (Fréhak) * 48 T'es chaud bouillant toi (Elémentaire de lave) * 49 Born to be a lave (Malandra) * 50 La vie c'est la vie (Coupdeboule) * 51 Si t'es protégé, tape dans les mains (Malandra) * 52 Les séraphins, c'est mal (Elémentaire de lave) * 53 ogres c'est bon mangez-en (Elémentaire de lave) * 54 Histoires esoté...truc... (Elémentaire de lave) * 55 Des champignons pour un golem (Fréhak) * 56 Des insectes pour un golem (Fréhak)